User talk:Bluestar'sSecondDeputy
Please leave me a message if you feel comfortable. Although I do not edit I may be able to help you! Bluestar's Leader Den Redwall sig :Um, no...... --Mallin 00:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I managed to do it with my sig (Check out the coding) --MallinoisThe Puppy's Crib -Ui! 01:22, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Testing --Bluestar'sSecondDeputy♥♦The Redwall Abbey and Clans♦♥ -Hi there --BSD ♥ You gotta love Twilight! Yes yes im new--Spottedwing 04:12, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Spottedwing Ok I'll capitalize as long as you spell "capitals" and "capitalize" correctly. =) --Checkyesjuliet 02:25, 22 February 2009 (UTC) OMG HI!!!!! lol i checked out ur page and it wuz awesome!!! will u be friends? PLEASE!!!!!!! Thepurpleavacado 15:27, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Guinea Pigs Yep, though one's really my sister's, but she'll be at college next year, so... >D Gοlδεnpαω User Talk! 03:09, 28 February 2009 (UTC) OMGWEE!!! X3 u like fred? that is AWESOME!!!! do u like death note? 22:00, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Friends Friends? --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 20:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:New Characters This one was really fun to do, BSD. Feel free to ask me for any more. Oh, let me tell you, a cross between orange and red is very hard to find. How are you? I haven't heard from you in forever! --Bramble Bramble's Realm 20:08, 8 March 2009 (UTC) I am so, so, so, so, so sorry this is so late! My basement flooded and then the Internet was broken and then... anyway here it is. I really hope it was worth the wait. Tell me if you want it tweaked. --Bramble Bramble's Realm 23:56, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Awww, thanks. I've never really considered myself awesome.... Glad you like ur pic :) --Bramble Bramble's Realm 01:18, 27 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Thanks! Yours is cool too! --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 01:56, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Hehe....you can copy it if you like, Role Play Could I have the link? I wouldn't mind joining :)----Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 16:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks :) HI!! hello! :D ~.~ Mudheart Thnx! Oo! The peace sign on the page is COOL!!! Your's cool too! Misty :Y do u think that! :Wat ya mean! Misty fur (Two different links. Heh...) how do you... How do you color your name? please replie on my talk page, thx. Blue heart nvm i found out :))).Blueheart Warrior's den thx Thx for ur opinion!Blueheart Warrior's den hey Sorry to keep posting messages but i noticed that the last pic on ur page is from mabinogi :B --blueheart (i didnt put sig this time because i put it on top 2 times and it keeps makeing my writeing smaller... if know how to make it so it wont do that please put it on my talk page.) (zomg!!! its doing it even when i dont do sig! ugh!! plz help!!) Re:Re:hey should i ask nightgaze or sumone? --blueheart (yay im first to talk on new talk pg.!!) (zomg its not making it small! :O!!) RE:Paramore I love them! What's your favorite song? :)--Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 23:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I love Misery Business :) --Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 03:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) If knowing one song by each of them counts xD--Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 14:15, 15 April 2009 (UTC) lol You like Muse too!!! YAY!!!--Nightgaze Iceberry’s Den 22:05, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:hey its not small yay!!! *high five* Re: Archiving You've only got 18 messages on your talk page, there's no reason to archive it.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:58, 16 April 2009 (UTC) twilight Do you mean twilight as in ultra cool vampire twiliight coz if you do i agree its awesome!!! Vampire You read Vampire Kisses? I want to read it so much! I also read Twilight, too! Team Edward, right? Warrior♥ 22:04, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Yo! Storm♥Brook :What's up? Storm♥Brook :Me 2... :OK =D sup Hey its me Mudclaw (now Sunpelt) just posted to see what going on these days :3 Sunpelt zomg its a fly! May 21 09 THANKS! But how do you know? Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 01:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh... Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 19:16, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks for telling me, BSD. :) How are you? I haven't heard from you in a while. --Bramble My Realm 19:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) I'm good, I just finished redoing my room. It has a whole lot more space now. :) And on here I'm now the leader of Project Charart, so I'm happy here, too. --Bramble My Realm 15:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Testing New Sig --JadeYou have to love Bluestar! She's an awesome character! Friends? Hiya, BSD, want to be friends?If so then just add yourself here. [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 03:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Sowwy! I know I wasn't on, I've be on fanfic!!! Lavastream, SunsetClan's Medicine Cat! 16:31, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Reply Thanks. I didn't really like him in The Sight, since he overreacted to everything. But he's been my favorite since Outcast.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 16:01, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I'm done with all the books and I'm waiting for Omen of the Stars.--Warrior♥Warrior's Den 23:54, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Name Is your real name K**a? If it is there's a classmate of yours on the wiki.It's not me.I'm from India.Somebody I don't remember. [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 06:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) clan I just started a clan,Fireclan,and i need cats to join,so care to join(All postions but leader avabile) Firepelt 00:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC)Firepelt Permission I'm writing a book.NOT related to warriors, and could I use your real name and your username in it?Just thought I should ask first. [[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:08, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey there- I also love Fred! :) It's a cool show! I love your userpage.... :) How'd you get the apprentice charcat on your siggy? Friends? Eveningshine :) ––[[ 23:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi again! Sorry about that siggy, it went wrong. But this one can't link to my page :( But, hi!-- Eveningshine :) 23:41, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :D Well, hi! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 02:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) OH How did your siggy fail? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 02:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Your name is Jade? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 14:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kay Kyra's a nice name! All I have is boring, ol' Dorothy. I mean, who has that name anymore? I don't have a middle name, but I like the name Eve, because Eveningshine stuck. Rainswift is a nice name, too.... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 01:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah I should no wait I'm going to XD soon Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC) lol it was a bit litter not a long time befor XD Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:13, October 13, 2009 (UTC) heh I saw you said you may stat editing soon that would bw cool I think :) I have to go out now so byes. Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:17, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey! We've talked at IRC, right? 19:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC)